Cornering A Kitsune
by idpaintballer
Summary: Naruto, a man left to fend for himself as a whore, is pushed into a situation. He must chose between life as a whore or death with someone he loves. More detailed summary inside.
1. Victim of Survival

Description: Naruto, a person who is left to turn tricks as a man whore to survive, is pushed into a situation with one of his customers that leads to something his Master, Kyuubi, forbids him from doing. Can true love survive the test and boundaries set by Naruto's merciless owner? Will Naruto ever escape the life of a street whore?

Naruto stood at his post, the north east corner of 14th street and Sherman Ave. watching the cars go by on the busy street. Although the neighborhood was a tourist magnet in the day, the flower lined five lane roadway became a magnet for the less desirable part of the people who called Lake City home. He looked up the road towards the interstate as a car flashed it's lights. He slowly made his way to the bus stop and waited for the car to come to a stop. The car pulled to the corner and stopped. "Hey, what'cha charge?" the person in the car said. "Depends, what do ya want?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone as a couple with children walked out of the restaurant behind him. "Just anal." the guy said bluntly. "That'll be either 75 with protection or 95 without." Naruto said as he looked further into the car at a man in his early 20s. The man had long tamed black hair. "Okay, I'll take the without protection." the person said. "Got any bugs?" Naruto asked. "Ya, why?" the guy said as he slid the gear selector of his beat up black mercury cougar into park. "Because either you're clean for the no protection or move it along." Naruto said as he stood up. "Why you little whore!" the person exclaimed as he reached and caught Narutos hand. "Leg to!" Naruto shrieked, doing his best to sound like a girl. "You, let go of my property." a deep voice said behind Naruto. 'Shit.' Naruto mentally sighed, he had been caught by his master and owner, Kyuubi. "Here's 20 bucks to not tell the cops about him." Kyuubi said as he threw a bill into the guys car and turned to Naruto. "You're coming with me." Kyuubi said as he pulled Naruto into a dark alleyway.

"You're one stupid little whore, were you trying to get yourself killed out there?" Kyuubi said as he pushed Naruto up against a green dumpster being the same restaurant he was working the sidewalk in front of. "No, please don't hurt me, he wanted non protection but had bugs." Naruto cried. Kyuubi slapped Naruto once really hard across the face before spitting in his face. "You aren't to deny what the customer wants, no matter what. If you get something, it's your own fault, if you die you owe me. All I asked for you to do was make me a little money after I pulled you out of the landfill at Fighting Creek, you were destined to be buried like the rest of the trash this city ships out there. I gave you a home, food, shelter, a job. HELL, I EVEN PAY FOR YOUR UTILITIES!" Kyuubi said as he hit Naruto with a left hook, causing an eye to begin to bruise.

_Kyuubi had heard of a blonde haired 'demon' living at the landfill who would show the employees what heaven felt like. He went there searching for him late one night as he slept in his wooden shack on the side of the cell site. "Hey, wanna job?" Kyuubi asked as he walked up to Naruto who was cooking what looked like a pigeon. "Depends, will you really hire me or are you here for just a quick fuck?" Naruto said as he rolled the bird over the fire a few times. "If you're already doing that I could get you on the main drag with a corner of your own." Kyuubi said. Naruto's face lit up then fell. "But I wouldn't get any customers, no one wants to even be near me." Naruto said. "Why is that, you're the second hottest thing in this county besides the steel works." Kyuubi said with a grin. "It' because I'm gay." Naruto said in a whisper. "So, who gives a care, I know of a place where they are actually looking for that. "Really?" Naruto asked. "Ya, my guys get plenty of traffic, if you know what I mean." Kyuubi said with a toothy grin. "Good, oh, the name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "Good, mine is Kyuubi Bijou." Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled, he had heard of the "Bijou Boys" who worked the streets of down town. They were some of the hottest gay guys that the city had to offer and Naruto was now able to be considered one of them._

"Go home and I want you to be back out here tomorrow. And remember, the customer is always right." Kyuubi said as he walked away from Naruto, leaving him shivering and crying in the alleyway, surrounded by the cold September air.

Naruto used the shadows to make his way back to the bus stop where he worked. He looked around and spotted the red hummer that Kyuubi drove across the street. The vehicle was shimmering in the dull light put out by the building behind him. He looked across the street to Genma who was still without a customer as well. He noticed the window on the Hummer roll down and Kyuubi looked directly at Naruto before mouthing "go home, or I'll make sure you end up in the landfill as trash". Naruto saw this and gulped before pointing to the bus stop sign. The window rolled back up and Kyuubi drove off.

He looked up the street and saw the bus coming. He stood up and waved, he knew the driver was Kankuro, he always worked the late routes down town. Although Kankuro was kind hearted, he still would come to this part of town when he wasn't working to pick-up a good time every now and then. Naruto remembered the day the two first met.

"_Hey, what'cha charge?" Kankuro said over the door of his yellow older model jeep. "Depends on want you want." Naruto said as he seductively licked a sucker he was holding in his hand. It was a hot summer day in early July just a year ago and Kankuro was new to Lake City. "Damn, that looks good." Kankuro said. "Well, oral's gonna run ya 30." "Okay, the Name's Kankuro, what's yours?" Kankuro said as he opened the door to his jeep. "It's Naruto." Naruto said. "Really, you must be new around here." Kankuro said as Naruto closed the door and took out his phone. "So, where we going?" Naruto asked. "Why you wanna know?" Kankuro asked with an authentic curious tone. "My master wants to know when ever we leave the corner so he knows where we are." Naruto said as he started a text message. "Oh, okay, how about the Bates?" Kankuro said. "Sure, why not." Naruto said as he finished his text message. As they pulled into the hotel, Naruto got out and walked to the front desk. He got their room and met Kankuro back at his jeep. As they walked into the room, Kankuro sat down on the bed and opened his fly. Naruto looked at him with a smile before pushing him down the rest of the way. He was working with an 8 inch cock and he knew a few tricks that would have his client screaming in a matter of seconds. Kankuro's heavy breathing only became more difficult when Naruto got started. His talented tongue had Kankuro screaming out Narutos name after a few seconds. "Damn, you're good." Kankuro moaned as Naruto continued to lick and suck, making use of his years of experience that he got from working the landfill. Just as Kankuro began to release his precum, Naruto did the unthinkable. He took all of Kankuro into his mouth and with a single gulping motion, had completely encased Kankuros manhood in his mouth, balls and all. He began to swallow, making Kankuro moan even louder before he exploded into Naruto's mouth. "Damn. That was good, even for a whore." Kankuro panted as Naruto spit out his balls and dick. _

_After a few minutes of laying there, Kankuro looked over at Naruto. "What's it feel like to be fucked?" Kankuro asked bluntly. Naruto knew he had the answer but he knew it was hard to explain. "Well, you see" Naruto started before Kankuro rolled over at looked him in the face. "I've never been fucked before, want to?" he asked. Naruto was shocked, normally he was the one who got fucked and his customer was asking him to fuck them. He came to his only conclusion. "What if I did?" Naruto asked, working out how he could get away with this. "I'd pay you extra." Kankuro said. "Okay, what ever position you want." Naruto said as he stood up to shed his clothing. Kankuro looked over and smirked. He knew Naruto from somewhere else. "Did you work the landfill at one time?" Kankuro asked. Naruto froze, if he answered he could be easily killed and if he didn't he could risk loosing his customer. "Ya, why?" Naruto said. "Oh, no reason, I think my brother knew you from there." Kankuro said as he laid down on the bed. "Really, who's your brother?" Naruto asked as he got up and straddled Kankuro, their hardening cocks brushing against each other. "Gaara, he's a compactor operator." Kankuro said as Naruto got to work on prepping him. Kankuro winced but realized he was with a professional. Before long, Naruto had Kankuro screaming his name. Every time he brushed his prostate he would cry out in pleasure and ecstasy._

"_Oh, God, Naruto, that's amazing." Kankuro moaned as Naruto changed the angle and went deeper. "Ohhh." was all Naruto could say as he pressed even deeper into Kankuro. After what felt like hours to the two of them, Kankuro popped off for the second time. Naruto closely followed him then fell to his side. "Damn, that was good, here." Kankuro said as he handed Naruto a wad of 20 dollar bills. "You sure?" Naruto asked. "Ya, consider the rest a tip." Kankuro said as he slowly drifted off to sleep. As Naruto counted the money, he realized exactly how much he made off of one person, he counted a total of 15 20 dollar bills, a total of $300!_

Naruto was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of breaks near him. He watched the door open and Kankuro smiled down towards him. The bus was luckily empty as it was his final rounds before going back to the garage. "You know, I still remember that night." Kankuro said with a smile as Naruto got on and swiped his publibus pass. "Ya, thanks, again." Naruto said as he took a seat and fell silent. "So, why are you off so early?" Kankuro said as he adjusted the mirror to see the only passenger on his bus. "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to the driver?" Naruto asked. "Normally yes, but you're the only one on here and the streets are empty." Kankuro said, as if urging Naruto into talking. "Well, if you want to know, I was sent home." Naruto said before hiding his face. "Oh, I see." was all Kankuro said as he turned a corner. "Where are we going, the bus stop is the other way." Naruto said. "Like I said, I remember that night and I've been hearing bad things about what people want to do to the street workers, so I'm going to drop you off at your place." Kankuro said. Naruto was thankful for two reasons, the first one was he didn't use the term whore and the second one was that his driver tonight was Kankuro.

"There you go, stay safe." Kankuro said as he opened the door to the medium sized bus at Naruto's apartment. His apartment was on a floor above a flower store further down Sherman, close to the resort area. Naruto was thankful and smiled as he got off the bus. He took out his keys and walked into his apartment after giving his thanks to Kankuro and wishing him a good night.

His apartment ,although it was in a decent part of town, was small. He shared the floor with two other people, both of them Bijou and he could occasionally hear them with clients who liked to make house calls. He had to share a common bathroom and kitchen but other then that, his room had enough room for a bed and a couch with a TV stand on the other side. He looked out his window and took a deep breath in through his nose. The soft floral scent of the flower shop below him often wafted up and he enjoyed those nights. He could tell the different flowers by smell and imagined the day where he left Kyuubi and the others and made his own life with someone who loved him. With those thoughts in his head, he got into the shower and cleaned himself up. He had only done 4 tricks that night and was disappointed in Kyuubi sending him home early.

Just as he walked out of the bathroom he heard someone down the hall screaming. It no longer made him wonder what was going. The building was owned by Kyuubi and he used it to house his 'workers' while he lived in a large house in Hayden. As he came back into his room, he looked across his bed and though he saw someone. The figure was tall and broad, but muscular. They had dark brown hair and Naruto turned on the light. To his dismay, the person vanished. He walked back to the window and looked out once more. The room was on the 4th floor of the building and Naruto could see past the smaller buildings to the lake. He always loved the way the still waters reflected the light of the moon and how the resorts own lights reflected back. Although Naruto couldn't really see the resort from his position, he could see the reflection and he always wondered what it would be like to have someone take him in there as more then just a high pay client. He smiled at the thought of a honeymoon spent in the pent houses he heard of from the other people on the streets but never really thought anything of it. With his final fantasy fluttering to an end, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is a pilot chapter, please let me know how you like the story and i'll continue on with it.


	2. Enter The Brunette Angle

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up suddenly and felt something next to him move. He looked over and saw brown colored hair and a pair of eyes looking right at him. He looked around an noticed he was still in his apartment then looked back to the side of his queen sized bed. The figure had vanished, but he could hear someone off in the distance saying 'never forget your dream'. His eyes watered up and he regretted allowing Kyuubi to take him from where he was used to being at. At the landfill he had freedom, friends, and even someone that said they loved him. Although he knew they were just saying it to get in his pants, it was still better ten having someone walk up to him and ask what his rates were. Sure, he made a good living but what good was that living when you couldn't do anything without someone else's approval. Just as he closed his eyes, he noticed the person was back, this time they just whispered 'don't forget.' before vanishing into thin air.

Naruto woke up earlier then the others and went to make himself some breakfast. The others normally woke up around 2 and he had woken at noon, which he attributed to being sent home early for refusing a customer. He looked at his eggs as they cooked and sighed. "Oh, why do you sound so down, I heard Kankuro dropped you off at the door last night." someone said from behind him. "True, but I just want out." Naruto said as he took his eggs off the stove and turned around to see Sai. "You know the only way out is death." Naruto heard a deep voice say behind him. Sai looked at Naruto and became even paler, if that was even possible. "Ya, but we can still dream. You may control our actions but not our thoughts." Naruto said as he stared Kyuubi down. "We'll see about that." Kyuubi said as he walked past Naruto. "You know that he'll replace you in a heartbeat if you keep that up." Sai said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "If I'm so good why can't I be an escort like you?" Naruto asked as he took a seat. "Because you don't have all this, dickless." Sai said, making moves to show off his curves. "Face it, you look like an anemia patient who is off their meds." Naruto said, laughing at his own joke. Sai joined in the laughter because after all, it was a joke between brothers.

As the day continued on, it got closer to the time they were to hit the streets. "Have fun with your client tonight." Naruto said to Sai as he got into his car. "Good luck getting back on Kyuu's good side." Sai said just before closing the door and driving off. "Fuck the Kyuubi." Naruto said as he turned around and was met by the same person he was cursing. "I'll let that one slide. Now come on, it's time." Kyuubi said as he pushed Naruto into a van before getting in and driving off towards their normal placements.

Kiba was driving down the street, looking for a good time. He had recently come to the city looking for work and had found a job. He was looking for a way to celebrate and his idea was to get a prostitute for the evening and fuck them silly. Kiba didn't care what he ended up fucking, as long as he got his rocks off. He turned off of 15th street onto Sherman and looked down the road where he spotted a blond haired person standing on a corner. His smile became even wider because he loved blonds with a passion. As he pulled closer, his suspicions were confirmed, the way the person walked and looked at the traffic, they had to be a whore. As he got closer, he noticed something in the persons eyes, the look of depression was deeply set in Naruto's figure today. "Hey, can you come here?" he called out his window after turning onto 14th street.

Naruto heard someone call out to him and he turned. There before him was the very person he's been seeing for the past couple of weeks. He blinked his eyes before looking again and he was still there. "Yeah, what'cha want?" Naruto said as he walked up to the person, swaying his hips. "A good time and you look like you could use one too." Kiba said while giving a wide smile. "Ya, what's all in this good time?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked astonished, the person before him was so professional they didn't care about anything but their business. "How about we discuss the rates when it gets to that time, climb in." Kiba said as he opened the door. He looked and the person before him was just as amazing as their smile. Naruto was considering getting in until he got a text message. He looked down at the screen and scowled, it was Kyuubi wanting to know how much he was going to get paid for this one. He simply replied, "unknown." and closed his phone. "Who was that?" Kiba asked as Naruto got into his car. "My master, he wanted to know what the rates were going to be." Naruto said as he looked around. "Oh, I see. How about we go down to the hotel and get started there." Kiba said as he pulled through the alleyway and back onto Sherman.

As they approached the hotel, Kiba looked over at Naruto and smiled. "How much is it to just have someone to chat with for a while?" he asked. Naruto looked at Kiba and sighed. "I have a quota to make, sorry to say." Naruto said through another heavy sigh. "So, I take it your master isn't that good to you." Kiba said as they pulled into the parking lot. "No, not really. I mean he gives us a place to live and all that but he's still a jerk and treats us like cattle." Naruto said as he got out and walked to the desk. "Where ya going, I already got a room here." Kiba called out. This made Naruto smile because for once he wasn't going to have to pay the charges for the room. Naruto met Kiba back at his black sedan and smiled. "So, what's your name?" Kiba asked. "Naruto" was the reply he got back. "Cool, sounds like a fun name, mines Kiba." Kiba replied as he turned to go towards his room. As he followed Kiba in, he noticed that it looked like Kiba lived here and wasn't just staying. "I don't know anyone from around here and just need to let some steam off, how about seven fifty for the entire night." Kiba said. Naruto only looked up at him before passing out, after all, Naruto only had a three hundred dollar a night quota and anything he had extra he got to keep.

"Naruto, you there, wake up." Kiba said as he applied a wet washcloth to Narutos forehead. "What's the catch?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and realized he was laying on a bed. He felt himself and found that all his clothing was still on. "There is no catch, if I wanted anything else I would have told you." Kiba said. "Okay, let me tell my master." Naruto said as he sent a text message. As soon as Naruto finished, his phone rang. "I wasn't joking, yes, seven fifty.…okay, see you tomorrow." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm yours to do what ever you want to do with for the entire night." Naruto said. He looked at the clock and smiled, it was only 8:00 and he already met his quota. "Anything?" Kiba said in a scary tone, hoping to make Naruto flinch. "Yeah, duh, anything." Naruto said. "I like your attitude." Kiba said, laughing at his failed attempt to make his new partner jumpy.

"So, is there anything you do other then work?" Kiba asked Naruto. "No, not really, we have TVs in the room. We don't have cable but we have an antenna that gets a couple of channels." Naruto said in a sad tone before sitting back down on the bed. Before he knew it, Kiba was on top of him. "Ever had someone ask you to top them?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, once, a long time ago." Naruto said as he remembered Kankuro. "Shit, he's going to worry about me." Naruto said as he got out his cell phone and sent a quick text message to Kankuro. All it read was 'with client over night, c u 2moro'. With that quick message Naruto was back on his back, looking into the eyes he had been dreaming about for close to 3 weeks. "So, how long have you been in town?" Naruto asked. "Only a couple of days." Kiba said as he looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes below him. They held two emotions, one was wonder, the other was want. "Have you been here before?" Naruto asked. "No, I haven't been here before in my life." Kiba said as he lowered his head a little. "I've been dreaming of you for the past couple of weeks, and now I don't know what to do." Naruto said as he got a strange look from Kiba. Kiba was thinking of this was all part of Naruto's ploy or if he really had been dreaming about him. The look in Naruto's eyes told the truth, he had been. "Really? Then how about we just take it slow." Kiba said as he closed the distance between him and Naruto. The kiss was simple, but loving and passionate; not lust filled like Naruto was used to. He let a single hand come up and pull Kiba closer to him as Kiba licked his bottom lip. Naruto opened and granted access. Although the kiss lasted only a few seconds, it left the two of them breathless. "I didn't expect you to be so tender, I'm only a whore." Naruto said. "You're a human and nothing else. So what if you are forced to sleep with others for your survival, it doesn't make you any less human." Kiba said in a hushed tone before recapturing Naruto's lips.

Shortly after the kiss had began, Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "How about we get something to eat?" Kiba said. "But I have no money, I haven't been meeting my quota." Naruto said as he looked at the floor in shame. Kiba reached out and ran a tender finger under his chin. "Like I care, I'll buy." Kiba said as he picked up the phone. After a few minutes he ended the call. "How's Chinese sound?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at him with a shocked expression. "Please, I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if you don't take that out of the rate." Naruto said in an almost pleading tone. "I don't plan on it." Kiba said before he took his jacket off. "Feel free to take yours off too, you'll be here the night, remember?" Kiba said.

Naruto looked at him and his jaw dropped. His body was perfect in every way and he for once was wanting to be fucked by a client. "Kiba, what if I wanted you?" Naruto said as he walked close to Kiba. "What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, until it hit him. "So you actually enjoy what you do?" Kiba said with a sick looking smile. "No, this is the first time I've ever wanted to be fucked by a client since I started." Naruto said as he turned into the bathroom. Kiba was shocked because of Naruto's actions showing he really wanted to. "We can always do that after we eat." Kiba said as he heard a flush from the toilet. "Did you do what I think you just did?" Kiba asked. "No, I didn't, I wouldn't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. You only hired me for the night and that just happens to happen then I guess I'll be glad." Naruto said, ending his statement with a smile.

Kiba walked over to the TV and turned it on. Naruto sat down in a chair and they patiently waited for dinner to arrive. Finally, at close to ten, there was a knock at the door. As Kiba brought the food in, Naruto couldn't believe how much was there. "Wow, can I have anything?" Naruto asked. "Sure, why not, eat away!" Kiba said as he tossed a pair of chopsticks towards Naruto. He caught them and snapped them apart at the same time before slapping his hands together. After a quick offering of thanks, the two started eating. "God, this is good, thanks." Naruto said as he took another bite. "Sure, I never thought I'd find someone like you on the streets working. You're so nice and kind, I never imagined it." Kiba said as he looked at Naruto. "Hey, you doing anything tomorrow, we could always go for a walk." he finished. Naruto looked up at him with a tear in his eye. "You would have no clue what that would mean to me, to actually see the light of day when I know it's out there. He never lets us out except for when it comes time for our placement. I've had dreams where I'm free with someone who loves me and looks past my history." Naruto said in a sad tone. "Wow, that's sad. Why haven't you tried to run?" Kiba asked, Naruto started to tear up before taking off his shirt. "Hey, I thought we weren't going to rush it." Kiba said until Naruto turned around. Kiba looked down and wanted to scream. Naruto's back was covered in numerous welts and scars, some were still bright red from the night before. "Wow, is this what happens?" Kiba asked in a silent tone as he ran a finger across Naruto's back. "Ya, the ones that are red were from last night." Naruto said as he hung his head. "What happened?" Kiba asked, as he lifted Naruto's head to look him in the eye. "I denied a customer because they had bugs." Naruto said. "Bugs, what do you mean?" Kiba asked. "HIV." Naruto said. "Wow, you had this done because you were protecting yourself." Kiba said as Naruto slowly put his shirt back on. "Yeah, pretty much." Naruto said as he took his chop sticks back up.

They finished their dinner in silence, except for the occasional question asked. It was nearing midnight when Kiba turned off the TV. "Wow, I'm beat. Let's just call it a night." Kiba said as he took his shirt off and sat on the side of the bed. 'Damn, he's perfect and hot!' Naruto thought as he came up behind Kiba and wrapped his hands around Kiba's torso. "You know, I'd feel weird if I didn't do anything but still got paid." Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear. It had been a while for him and he could use the release.

Kiba laid back on the bed with Naruto over him. "I bet you'd like something, wouldn't you?" Naruto said in a husky tone as he lowered himself to Kiba's lips. He pressed his lips to Kiba's and got an almost instant reaction. Kiba reached up a hand and brought Naruto in closer. At the same time, Naruto was sliding Kiba's pants down with his feet and wondering what he was packing. "God, you're talented, I didn't even know you were doing that." Kiba said as they broke the kiss and he noticed that his pants were down but his boxers were still on. Naruto smiled before looking behind him and gasped at what he saw. From between Kiba's legs rose a tower that was at least nine inches long, pressing against its fabric jail wanting to be freed. "Damn that looks nice." Naruto said as he got off Kiba and took his own pants off. Kiba looked and noticed something, Naruto wasn't even hard. "You're too professional, you know that?" Kiba said as he reached out and fondled Naruto's balls. Naruto looked down as his balls danced along Kiba's fingers, his member getting hard, moaning at the alien feelings that were coursing through his body.

"That's better. I won't enjoy myself unless if you are." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto back down on the bed. Naruto felt Kiba shift under him and realized that he had taken off his boxers. Naruto looked back and grinned. Before him stood a nine and a half in uncut cock, perfect in all it's proportions and detentions. It was another perfect part to go on his perfect body, thought Naruto.

Naruto brought his eyes back to Kiba's face as Kiba looked up at him. "Is it what you expected?" he asked. Naruto only grinned before replying. "Better then I've seen before." he said as Kiba took out a wrapper. Naruto smiled, it seemed that Kiba really was going to rank up there with his other clients that truly cared for his safety. Kiba looked between the condom and Naruto. Naruto noticed this look and snatched it from Kiba's hand. Kiba raised an eyebrow at his actions until he noticed Naruto put it in his mouth. He looked down as Naruto used his lips to press his foreskin back and applied the condom with his teeth. "Wow, and you're only a street worker, I'd think you were an escort with that move." Kiba said as he fisted the sheets below him. "No, only a street worker." Naruto said as he finished his work with his hand. Kiba looked up at Naruto who was now back above him. He leaned his head up and brought Naruto into another kiss. At the same time, Naruto lowered himself onto Kiba.

Naruto watched as the man below him seemed to loose his eyes. He watched Kiba's eyes roll into the back of his head as he lowered himself down on Kiba's rod. "OH, god you're tight." Kiba said as if he didn't expect it. "Ya, I try to be." Naruto said in a hushed tone before taking Kiba into another kiss while Kiba began to move in him. Kiba seemed to know Naruto's insides as he brushed against his prostrate, another feeling that Naruto wasn't used to. Naruto threw his head back and moaned even louder then he though possible as Kiba slid in and out of him at a slow pace. Kiba seemed to be enjoying it but Naruto was secretly loving every second of it. "Is this what you would call love making?" Naruto finally said as he got his moans under control. "I guess no one has done anything like this with you." Kiba said as he slid slowly back up and teased Naruto's prostate before pushing against and past it.

After nearly 30 minutes, Kiba felt himself getting close. Naruto was still above him moaning and sweating. The smell of sex filled the room and Kiba could tell that Naruto was getting close. With the look that was in Naruto's eyes, he decided to help the blond along. He wrapped his fingers around Naruto's hard seven inch length and stroked slowly and lovingly. Suddenly, he felt Naruto clamp down around him and watched as Naruto unloaded string after string of semen right on his chest. This was too much. He pushed back up and let out a harsh grunt as Naruto felt a hot filling feeling deep in him. He smiled before falling down on Kiba and rolling off him. Kiba pulled out in the process and took off his condom before wiping his face with a towel that was on the bed side table. "We need to clean each other up." Kiba said as he picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. He gently set him down in the oversized tub and turned to water to a warm temperature. Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled, he was definitely taking Kankuro's place as the most caring client he had ever had.

Naruto closed his eyes as the hot water began to fill the tub around him. He felt Kiba push him forward and get in beside him in the large tub. "Has anyone ever done this to you before?" Kiba asked as he moved behind Naruto. "No." Naruto said as he rested his head back and rested it on Kiba's head. "Can you stand, it's time to dry off." Kiba said. "Yeah, I can." Naruto said in a tired tone. He stood up as Kiba did and Kiba wrapped a towel around Naruto. Naruto began to rub himself, drying the water off as Kiba did the same.

Naruto walked back out to the main room and noticed that Kiba had already replaced his boxers and was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here, let's just get some sleep after that." he said as he tossed Naruto's boxers back to him. As Kiba got into bed, Naruto got in next to him. Kiba rolled over before pulling Naruto close to his chest and placing a simple kiss on the blonds forehead. Naruto smiled before letting sleep take him next to the man he never though he would find. In Kiba's sleep, Naruto heard him whisper one last thing before Kiba fell asleep, "Never forget your dream, I know you can do it." were those words.


	3. A Pitiful Past and Bright Future

Chapter 3

Kiba woke to the feeling of someone kicking him. He remembered that he had gotten a blond little fire cracker next to him and rolled over. Naruto's face was covered in sweat and he seemed to be running from something for his life in his dream. Suddenly, he heard Naruto cry out in pain before he began to shed tears. Kiba looked down at him before rolling him over and pulling him into a seated position in his lap. Kiba slowly began to stroke Naruto's hair as Naruto began to cry again.

Naruto was standing in a court room. He had been a member of the Civil Defense Corps for Japan for several years and had made a mistake, a fatal mistake. During a practice exercise, he had inadvertently killed a fellow comrade, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the son of the division's commander and he was out for blood, or at least Naruto to be marked as someone who would never be able to maintain himself in the defense corps any more. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are here by sentenced to complete a sentence of no more then eighty years in prison for murder. Guards, take him away!" the judge said. Naruto looked to his left and right and found no was to escape but through the judge. He ran and with a quick kick, had knocked the judge out before jumping out a window behind him. He winced when he realized that he was on the sixth floor of the building and expected to die from his fall. Death to him was better then spending the rest of his life in prison because someone was stupid enough to walk across the firing practice range at night wearing dark clothing. That evidence never came up in his trial, only that he was the only one out there and Sasuke was shot and killed by him.

He looked down and noticed that there was a garbage truck parked just below him. With a silent entry, he fell into the top of the truck only to feel it begin to move. Naruto knew he had to get out of there. He knew he had to escape Japan because he was now a nationally wanted man. Although he had survived many fights and other trials, he knew this was going to lead to the worst punishment possible, forced suicide. This thought made Naruto begin to cry for the ninth time that day, even harder then when the judge read out his fate, that's when it hit him, he could hear seagulls. Although the court house was in the Parliament complex in central Tokyo, he was still somewhere close to the coast. He felt the truck come to a stop and at the same time he felt the back of the truck begin to lift. He looked before him and noticed the massive blade made for compacting trash was coming closer. He ran towards the blade and managed to build speed and enough traction to jump out of the truck.

Letting his eyes adjust to the new light, he looked around him. He was at Tokyo Harbor, or more exactly, at the waste transfer station. He looked around and found a container ship being loaded. He smiled knowing that it had to be going somewhere else then where he was, somewhere where he could possibly get asylum from Japan as a person who was wrongly convicted of a crime. But, at the same time he knew he would probably be deported to face execution at his home nation. He took the opportunity and climbed into an open container before it was closed. In the darkness, he used the few glow sticks he had stowed on himself to provide light for the long journey he knew was coming. He snapped one stick and looked around before smiling. He had been trapped in a container full of pokey, a biscuit like stick that was dipped in a dark chocolate, being exported to America.

After several days, he decided to only open one packet and eat it, beings that he was already in enough trouble for the supposed murder of someone, but now he was leaving the county without proper authorization, after all, he was still considered to be active duty. He took one bite and began to cry once again. He had been forced to drink his own urine in order to get enough water and he had no clue how deep into the vessel he was, but he knew that he was on his way to a land of promise, to America.

After close to a week into his journey, he was awoken by the sudden shaking of the container. He heard what he thought was thunder and could smell rain in the air that was entering through the container. He smiled grimly thinking that the ship was going to sink and he was going to be trapped in a container in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He braced himself but also felt the feelings of hunger begin to plague him with weakness. He had only eaten a single box of pokey during the entire week and he felt as if he was going to pass out. Reaching down into his pants, he noticed that he had lost a large amount of weight and he knew this wasn't good, finally, he laid down in the container and waited for death to take him.

"Any idea where he came from?" one voice said. "Not a clue, his ID card was written in Japanese, I think we need to call port security." another voice said. Naruto opened his eyes and was met by a brutally placed raindrop in his left eye. Naruto looked up before saying "Where am I? Who are you?". "I'm Kotetsu and you're in America, or more exactly the port of Seattle." Kotetsu said. Naruto looked over and read the other guys name tag, it read 'Izumo'. "I made it." Naruto said in a slight moan before passing out again from the hunger and dehydration.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a hospital, somewhere in the new nation he was hoping to call home. "Naruto, I'm James Brown, a social worker for the Swedish Medical Center and this is Charles Dundry with the Department of Immigration and Naturalization. We have a few questions for you. First off, what was your reason for leaving Japan? Based on the ID card that was found on you in the port you were part of the Civil Defense." the person said. "I just wanted out so badly, please, help me, I didn't do it." Naruto said, tears coming to his eyes. James looked at Naruto before looking back to Charles who took out a tape recorder. "What didn't you do? Have you been falsely accused?" James said while Charles took notes. As Naruto explained the situation, he looked towards the door and saw a small window. He noticed the same two faces that he saw when he first came to the country.

After what seemed like hours of interrogation, they two men finally left and Izumo came into the room. "I've asked to sponsor you as a citizen after hearing your story." he simply said. Naruto reached up a hand and ran it along his chest. "Thank you for saving my life." Naruto said before closing his eyes.

Izumo worked for the railroad and was based in Spokane. He would come over to Seattle and travel back to Spokane via the railroads working as a conductors assistant. He had his own place, but had been single for almost his entire life. Although he was in his late twenties and Naruto was barely a day past nineteen, the two hit it off on the first day. On their way back, Naruto had made his confession that he was gay. Izumos reaction was not expected, his confession was met with a simple "So am I." Naruto and Izumo considered themselves together for many months before the night that changed his life came.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" an officer dressed in a black and blue uniform asked as man dressed in complete black with yellow writing across his back brought out a stretcher. "Oh god, please no." Naruto cried out as he saw them load the first person he knew in the nation and his first lover into the back of a van that was simply marked 'Spokane County Medical Examiner'. He turned around to find Kotetsu standing next to him. "I never thought anyone would murder my brother like this." he said before Naruto flung himself into his chest and cried. That night he cried to someone who was a total stranger only to be shrugged off and dropped into the cold snow below him. He remembered seeing the white van turn a corner before he blinked his eyes closed.

He blinked his eyes open and looked out across a sea of refuse and the sound of heavy machinery before him. He looked up and noticed he was sitting in a shack, the pumps that were in the room hummed as he looked out across the landfill. He had been scavenging materials to make himself a shelter and could only find some cushions and other assorted objects that he made himself a bed out of. "Hey, you're they gay guy I've heard about, aren't you?" a redheaded man before him asked. "Ya, so what?" Naruto shot off with a combative tone. "Oh, nothing, I was wondering if you wanted some money to see if you can get out of here." the person said. "Sure, that sounds nice." Naruto said, thinking the person was only offering a hand out and didn't want anything in return. "Under one condition, that you let me fuck you." the person said. Naruto only nodded his head. He needed to get out of there and would do anything. "The name's Gaara, what's yours?" Gaara asked. "Naruto" was all the reply he got before Naruto and him got down to business.

The days, weeks, and months flew by and it came to the day where Kyuubi took Naruto out of the landfill. From there, the weeks went by into a flash, until the day where Kiba came into his life. The entire night replayed in his mind and he began to cry hard again.

Kiba rubbed Naruto's back before looking at his still sleeping figure. Naruto had six battle scars he never noticed before, the scars were lines running across each cheek. They gave him the appearance of having whiskers. He heard Naruto sigh really loudly before he was met by brilliant blue eyes looking into his hazel colored ones. "I really wish you could help me out of this. I don't want to be a slave again." Naruto said, nuzzling into Kiba's chest. "A slave, again, what are you talking about?" Kiba said as he laid Naruto back down on the bed. Naruto filled Kiba in on the details and Kiba thought of something that would help. The plan was to frame the Bijou into being raided by the cops. There was one hard thing to figure out, how to keep Naruto out of it all while the raid was going down and make it look like he knew nothing of it.

"Naruto, I think I have a plan on how we can do this." Kiba said, Naruto looked up at him and nodded before falling asleep. Kiba looked down at the tear soaked pillow and back to Naruto. A single tear left his eye, not because he was with a whore, but because of how Naruto got this way.

The next morning Naruto woke up surprisingly refreshed and ready for the day. Although he and Kiba had gone to bed at around four in the morning and he woke at ten, he was still refreshed. He looked to his side and found Kiba still asleep, softly snoring. His mind went racing, to thoughts of him and Kiba spending the rest of their lives together. "Man, I really wish I could do that." Naruto said, waking Kiba. "Do what?" Kiba asked in a tired tone. "Oh, nothing." Naruto said as he tried to hide his blush. "Come on, no one blushes because like that over nothing." Kiba said. "I was thinking of a plan." Naruto said. "A plan?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, one that could free me, but it involves you." Naruto said. Kiba looked at him with a strange look, the look of confusion. "I want you to kick my ass, and badly. Enough to put me in the hospital, the report a drunk driver with the license plate…" Naruto said. Kiba looked at him and smiled, it seemed that Naruto really wanted out of this as bad as possible. "How am I going to get away with that?" Kiba asked. "Just use something that can be thrown away, then call 911 and tell them you just found me." Naruto said. Kiba looked half convinced until he looked at Naruto with a soft look. "I have an even better idea, why don't you just vanish like you did in Japan?" Kiba said, looking Naruto right in the eyes. "How can I do that, I mean there is no way for me to completely escape. He'll come looking." Naruto said, looking down at the floor.

Little did the two know, not even five blocks away, the plan they were talking about was already in action.


	4. Last Night in Lake City

Kiba knew when Naruto would hit the streets and also had the weapon of his choice, a piece of wood with a few nails on one end that he had gotten from a construction site. He figured that if he hit Naruto with it right it would cause the damage that would result in him needing to go to the hospital. The very though of gaining Naruto his freedom brought a smile, then the thought of hurting someone he had developed feelings of love for over the past months made that smile turn into a grim grimace. He started down Sherman and noticed that Naruto heard his car approach. Just as he approached the corner that Naruto was on, he saw his blond lover turn and look up the road. The look in Naruto's eyes made him just want to cry; Naruto was already in enough pain. Changing lanes, he made is way up the road, not following the plan and deciding to play it by ear. Naruto looked up just as he came to a stop at the intersection and saw Kiba. The look on his face told him that Kiba was planning something different, Kiba looked back up at the stop light and took off when it turned green. Naruto saw this and felt his heart rip in two. He thought Kiba loved him but this action made him think differently, he didn't know what had happened and why Kiba was not going to follow the plan.

Naruto turned his face back to watching the traffic and noticed Kiba pop out from a side street a few minutes later. This made him smile because the traffic was a lighter so there would be fewer witnesses if Kiba followed the plan. When Kiba's turn signal turned on, Naruto got prepared mentally for the assault. He was scared and nervous at the same time but excited about being free. When Kiba pulled up and rolled the window down, Naruto walked up to him like any other customer. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact, instead he got a response he wasn't expecting. He looked up and Kiba and got a wide smile instead of the piece of wood with rusted nails. "Get in, we can talk about the rates as we go." Kiba said, almost laughing. After not getting any texts from his master, Naruto thought something was up. He got into the car and Kiba pulled into traffic. Within a short time, they were at Kiba's hotel room. He noticed that the flower shop the apartments were above had some police cars around it and thought nothing of it as they drove by. He could clearly remember the fights the other guys would get into and figured that's what happened.

When the two walked into the hotel room, Naruto noticed something was off. He looked around and noticed everything that was Kiba's as in boxes and his cloths were in bags. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked at him with a smile. "We're leaving." was all he said.

Before Naruto could protest, Kiba continued on. "Have you seen your master today?". Naruto could only shake his head and Kiba answered. "It's because he was arrested for human trafficking and they are investigating the other workers he had. I guess most of them were illegal's and only a few were actually citizens. Yourself and Sai were those two." Kiba said, this all sunk into Naruto's head and he passed out. Kiba looked behind him and smiled. He thought Naruto would pass out after hearing the news and had positioned himself and Naruto so that Naruto was near the bed, giving him a soft place to land. Kiba smiled when he noticed Naruto move before he was met by a pair of blue eyes looking up at him. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. "I got an apartment in Spokane, we're leaving as soon as we're done cleaning this place up." Kiba said with his back towards Naruto. The name of the city hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. Kiba only heard a soft sniff before he turned around and saw Naruto looking down the floor. Before he could even ask what Naruto was doing, a tear rolled down the bridge of his tanned nose and fell to the floor. Kiba had never seen Naruto cry like this. This wasn't the normal emotionless crying he was used to, something had hurt Naruto worse then Kiba thought possible.

"What's wrong baby?" Kiba asked as he walked over to Naruto and rested a hand on his shoulder. Naruto only turned his face and continued to cry into Kiba's shirt. Kiba could feel the cool moisture start to saturate the fabric and looked at the clock. It was already getting close to nine at night and decided to just scrap the plans of moving into the apartment that night and go for them tomorrow.

The apartment he had gotten was in the Spokane Valley and was in a gated community. The company Kiba worked for had agreed to help him with part of the relocation costs and with what Kiba had brought with him, the place was furnished and ready for them to move in.

With one startling move, Kiba picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him to the other side of the bed before depositing him softly it. Naruto looked up at him and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Please don't tell me we're going to be living on the south hill." Naruto said in a pleading tone. "Why?" Kiba asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Izumo." was all Naruto said before breaking into another wave of tears. Kiba looked at him before it dawned on him. Naruto was afraid of reliving a painful memory and this brought a tear to his eye. "I didn't know, but we aren't going to be anywhere near there." Kiba said as he leaned in close to Naruto. Naruto reached out and pulled Kiba's face closer to his. "Thanks" Naruto whispered before taking a deep breath through his nose and looking into Kiba's hazel eyes, "dog breath." he finished with a smile. Kiba looked at him and grinned before pecking him on the cheek quickly. "No problem shorty." Kiba replied with a smile. Naruto looked up at him and grinned before pulling him into a kiss. He licked Kiba's bottom lip and the lips parted, giving him access to the warm cavern behind them.

"God, Naruto" Kiba moaned as they parted, panting slightly. "Like I said, thanks." Naruto said before he went to roll over in the bed. Somehow in the kiss they had lost their shirts and the pants were barely even attached, with only the friction of the waist hem on the back of the knees keeping them on. "Naruto, if I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?" Kiba asked in a nervous tone. This peaked Naruto's curiosity. "What are you asking?" Naruto asked in a nearly silent tone. "Naruto, I've never bottomed before." Kiba said, looking anywhere else but Naruto. What Kiba expected to happen didn't happen. He expected Naruto to laugh, but instead, he was greeted by two arms wrapping around his shoulder. He turned his head to see Naruto behind him with a smile on his face. "What?" Kiba asked, slightly irritated. "You thought something like that would make me stop loving you, didn't you?" Naruto said as Kiba flinched, giving him the answer he needed. "Don't worry. I've only topped once before, so don't worry too much about it." Naruto said before he kissed Kiba on the side of the neck. Kiba moved his head away and Naruto began to suck on the tender skin in his mouth. At that time, Kiba lost it. In a single move, he flipped Naruto over his shoulder and spun him around in the bed. They landed with Naruto on bottom and Kiba looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, please." Kiba pleaded. Naruto looked at him before nodding his head. He loved Kiba and as much as topping made him nervous, he would give his love anything they wanted. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked in a silent tone. His answer came in the form of Kibas lips coming down on his own. After a few seconds, they parted. Naruto looked up into the hazel eyes of his lover and saw a look he never seen before. Kiba noticed the weird look and leaned down to Naruto's ear. "That looks means I'm more then sure." he said before biting on the edge of Naruto's ear, making the blond release a strangled moan of pleasure. As Kiba continued his actions, he looked down and smiled. Naruto was beginning to feel the effects of his assault. "Kiba, move." Naruto said as he shifted under Kiba. Before long, Naruto had rolled Kiba over and was already taking his pants off. Without a second thought, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Kiba noticed this and smiled; Naruto cared as much as he did. Through all the motion, Kiba realized his pants were off and his shirt was already half way there. Taking the rest of his clothing off, Kiba joined Naruto on the bed.

"Kiba, I'm sorry if I hurt you any." Naruto said as he slid the condom on and softly rolled Kiba onto his back. "Don't worry, it will hurt and I know it; it's my first time after all." Kiba said with a smile as he felt Naruto get into position. Naruto closed his eyes and began to slowly move forward. Just as his tip touched Kiba, he puckered tight. "Kiba, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he went to move away. "Don't worry, just do it." Kiba said in almost a pleading tone. As Naruto approached, Kiba looked only into his eyes and felt his tight hole be breached. Tears began to well up in his eyes, making Naruto lean down and capture him in a soft kiss as he pushed the rest of the way in. "Oh, so tight." Naruto said in a lust filled but passionate tone. All Kiba could do is moan and nod his head up and down; he too was feeling the fullness that came from Naruto being in him. After a few minutes, Naruto began to slowly move within him. "God." Kiba called out when Naruto found that special spot. Kiba looked up into Naruto's eyes and smiled, Naruto looked back down before lowering his head and bringing Kiba into a kiss. It was only three minutes into their love making and Kiba could feel himself getting close. From the way Naruto was going, he was still a little ways off; or so Kiba thought. Without warning, Naruto started moving faster and more erratically before pulling Kiba into a heated kiss. Tongues delved to meet each other in the middle point and Kiba felt a strange sensation welling up deep within him. Without warning, he felt his orgasm begin to make it's approach. Naruto began moaning even louder at Kiba's inside tightening. One second later, Kiba's orgasm hit him like a freight train and all he could remember was a grunt from Naruto before a warm feeling started to fill him; his vision went black.

"Where am I?" Kiba asked in a tired tone. He looked over and found Naruto next to his side, petting his hair. "Welcome back." Naruto said with a grin. "What the fuck was up with that?" Kiba asked. "I really don't know. Thanks though, I needed that." Naruto said. Kiba looked up at him and smiled. "It was awesome, thanks." he said before kissing Narutos hand. "How long was I out?" Kiba asked. "Only a few minutes." Naruto said, laying down next to Kiba. "We really should get some sleep." Kiba said in a tired tone. He looked over towards Naruto and noticed his blond lover had already began to fall asleep. "Yeah, we should." was all he heard from Naruto before his blond lover quit making any noise except for soft snores.


End file.
